Surpris
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: aaaaa vous avez qu'à lire lol sachez selement que c'est du johnelisabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : surpris ?

Comme à son habitude Elisabeth était adossé sur le balcon de sa chambre par une nuit froide, comme elles l'étaient toutes sur atlantis. Elle avait les yeux clos et écoutait le bruit des vagues se déchaînent sur les cloisons de la cité, elle sentait le vent dans ces cheveux, lui caressant le visage. Elles était perdu dans ces pensées, depuis quelque temps elle se posée de plus en plus de questions, elle savait que son amitié pour lui avait grandi au fur et à mesure du temps qu'ils passait ensemble, tout le monde se demandés si ils allaient finalement se rendre compte de se qu'ils y avaient vraiment entre eux. Bien sur ils avaient toujours démentis les rumeurs qui se promenés sur eux, ils étaient amies, seulement amies quoi qu'en disent les autres. Mais malgré tout, dans ces moments de solitude Elisabeth se demandait si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de vrai dans ces rumeurs, si il n'y avait pas plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Quand elle le regardait elle avait l'impression de voir plus que de la tendresse et elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de se dire qu'il lui plaisait et que c'était peut-être réciproque. Bien sur elle avait bien essayait d'oubliait se qu'elle ressentait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et il faux dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'aidait avec ces sourires charmeur. Perdu dans ces pensées elle ne remarqua pas que cet homme en question se dirigeait vers elle, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds puis mit ces deux mains sur les yeux d'Elisabeth. Elle ne pus s'empêchait de sourire sachant très vient qui c'était.

Elisabeth- Major que faite vous là ? Lui demanda-t-elle tendis qu'elle enlevée ses mains de son visage et qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face. Elle ne pus s'empêchait de plonger son regard dans le siens.

John- Je pourrai vous retourner la même question, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

E- Oui sauf que là on est sur mon balcon donc c'est vous qui répondez en premier.

J- Ah !

Il l'a regarda avec son petit air d'enfant battu et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

E- D'accord major vous avez gagné, je réfléchissais.

J- C'est tout vous réfléchissait ? bien je m'attendait à quelque chose de plus exitant mais bon.

E- Désoler major mais je ne vais pas en exploration sur d'autre planètes moi, dit-elle en rigolant.

J- Et vous rèflèchissiait à quoi ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

E- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse t-il ?

Il prit son aire le plus mystérieux

J- Ahaha...

Elle rigolat.

J- Alors ?

E- A tout et à rien.

Il l'a regarda perplexe, puit finalement sourit.

E- Vous pensiez à votre amoureux ? Pas la peine de me mentir !

Elle ne pus s'empêchait de le regardait dans les yeux en arborant un sourire malicieux.

E- Peut-être...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelque minutes puis rigolèrent.

E- Alors John et vous que faite vous sur mon balcon ?

Il regarda autour de lui puis se pencha vers elle qui en fit autant.

J- Je fuis, murmura t-il.

E- Vous fuyez, répéta-t-elle en rigolant, et vous fuyez quoi ?

J- Pas quoi qui ? Mckay, il veut encore que je face des test par rapport a ce fichu gène des anciens. J'ai bien essayait de lui dire que Beckett avait lui aussi le gène mais d'après Mckey "vous seule l'avez en si grande proportion !".

Elisabeth ne pus s'empêcher de rigolait.

J- Mais c'est pas marran, protesta-t-il, j'en ai marre moi de ces expérience.

E- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez atterrit sur mon balcon après avoir traversé ma chambre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

J- Ben je me suis dit que comme c'est vous qui diriger la cité vous pourriez surment demander à Mckey de faire ces expérience sur quelqu'un d'autre, fini t-il par avouait en regardant Elisabeth avec son plus beau regard.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à céder, comment lui résistait.

E- D'accord je verrais ce que je peux faire.

J- Merci, merci, merci vous ne le regretterait pas, se mit t-il a dire en sautillant partout tandis que Elisabeth rigolait, il finit par la prendre dans ces bras, celle ci ne pus s'empêchait de le regardait dans les yeux. Et tandis qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux les sentiments les plus profonds de chacun remontèrent à la surface. Le désir était présent, il l'avait toujours était entre eux mais là c'était plus intense que jamais et surtout incontrôlable.

E- J'espère bien que non, murmura t-elle.

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, Elisabeth posa une main sur la joue de John tandis que l'autre alla se promenait dans son dos. Ils n'étaient à présent qu'à quelque centimètre, ils se rapprochaient toujours, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, puis finalement se rencontrèrent. Ce fut un baiser timide, doux et tendre au début, puis finalement se transforma en quelque chose d'intense, de sulfureux, de passionner. Ils donnaient libre court à leurs sentiments voilà tout !

Mckey- Ah enfin vous voilà major je me demander bien ou vous étiez...oh ! Il stoppa net sa phrase tandis que John et Elisabeth se séparaient à toute hâte, l'un plus rouge que l'autre. Je vous dérange peut-être dit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

J- Non pas du tout nous étions en train de discuter.

Mckay- Et bien quelle conversation passionné ! Il était cloué en deux.

E- Rodney !

M- Oui ! Oui…..désoler. Bon ben je vais vous laissez maintenant.

J- On avait fini.

Elisabeth le regarda, mais il évita son regard et parti sans dire un mot. De son côté Rodney se retourna et regarda Elisabeth pendant quelque minute tout souriant. Elle le regarda quelques secondes.

E- Rodney ! S'exclama t-elle exaspérait.

M- Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ?

Elisabeth le regarda légèrement énervé puis parti à son tour Rodney la suivant de près.

M- Répondez moi s'il vous plaît ! Au point ou on en ait !

Elisabeth s'efforça de garder son calme puis le regarda avec un large sourire puis parti vers son bureau.

M- De toute façon on ne me dit jamais rien à moi ! Lui cria t-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au bout du couloir.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : je t'aime moi non plus (suite de surpris ?)

**Auteur** : Lucie

**Résumé** : ...

**Note** : j'espère que cette suite vous plaira

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Disclaimer** : je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire mdr

JE T'AIME MOIN NON PLUS

Elisabeth- Très bien le briefing est terminé !

John- Et pour l'expédition ?

E- Annuler.

J- Quoi ! Se mit à hurler le major sheppard.

Mckay regarda le lieutenant Ford et poussa un soupir "ça recommence" pensèrent-tils.

Teyla- Docteur lieutenant si on n'y allaient ?

Les deux hommes la regardèrent.

- Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps.

J- Moi aussi je m'envait ! Dit-il en regardant Elisabeth avec un regard noir.

Il sorti comme une tornade de la salle et fila le plus loin possible. Rodney, Aiden et Teyla regardèrent un moment Elisabeth.

E- Quoi ?

- Rien, dirent-il et sortirent tous sauf Rodney qui une fois avoir vérifier que les autre étaient loin suivi Weir et se planta devant son bureau lorsqu'elle s'y laissa tomber. Elle se mit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir.

M- Fatigué ? Demanda t-il.

E- Oui je ne dors pas beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Vous ne deviez pas partir ?

R- Si mais je voulais vous parler avant !

Elisabeth leva les yeux inquiets.

R- Oh Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas très grave ! Enfin ça dépend de quel point de vue on se met.

E- Rodney, se n'est pas le moment de...

R- Je vais aller droit au but ! Tout le monde a remarqué que ces temps si ça ne passe plus très bien entre vous et le major Sheppard.

Elisabeth se leva.

E- Ca suffit j'en ai assai entendu.

R- Ecouter que vous refusiez d'écouter vos sentiments passe encore quoi que... mais que ça ait des répercutions sur vos humeurs respectifs à là non ! Vous vous aimez, tout le monde le sait ici à part vous deux qui faites comme si il ne c'était rien passer.

E- Mais il ne C'EST rien passer, Protesta Elisabeth.

Rodney souria et la regarda dans les yeux.

R- Ben oui bien sur et ce que je vous ai surpris en train de faire il y a quelque temps, 12 jours exactement...

E- Vous tenez des comptes !

R- Non enfin oui mais la question n'est pas là, le fait est que ce que vous ètiaient en train de faire à ce moment là n'était que le produit de vos sentiments respectifs l'un pour l'autre !

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau.

E- C'est bon vous avez fini ? Car là j'ai du travail.

R- Voilà vous voyez depuis ce baiser vous faite comme si de rien n'était, vous passer toute vos journées à travailler, vous essayez de paraître la plus détacher possible devant le major mais ça ne marche pas car à chaque fois que vous vous voyez ça tourne à la dispute.

E- Il fait tout se qu'il peut pour m'énerver j'ai bien le droit de me défendre non ? Dit-elle en commencent légèrement à s'énervait.

R- Ahhhh la bonne excuse ! Vous voulait la vérité ?

E- Aux point où on en ait !

R- Vous chercher à tout pris l'un comme l'autre à oublier ce baiser mais franchement pourquoi ? Après tout vous n'êtes pas militaire donc rien ne vous empêche d'être ensembles et je vous assure que toute la cité n'attend que ça ! Termina t-il avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Elisabeth le regarda un instant avant de sourire et regarda son dossier posé sur son bureau.

R- Bon je vous laisse y réfléchir, si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez ou me trouver, Dit-il tandis qu'il s'ennaler.

Elisabeth resta toute seule avec ses innombrable pensées. C'est vrai que depuis leurs baiser les choses c'étaient compliqué entre Elisabeth et John, et qu'ils n'y avait pas que eux deux que ça touchaient mais toute la cité car ils étaient d'une humeur massacrante. Après tout qu'ece qui les empêchait d'être ensemble ? C'était la vrai question, la question qui la tourmentait depuis ces 12 jours interminables. Après un moment d'hésitation elle décida d'aller voir John et de lui parler, ils étaient tant qu'ils s'expliquent !

Elles le chercha pendant un bon bout de temps avant de le retrouver finalement dans un des balcon d'une parti retiré de la cité. Lorsqu'elle le retrouva il était assis par terre et regardait la mer à travers l'une des petites fenêtre, sa tête étant posé contre le mur qu'offrait le balcon. Il avait l'air tellement seul, tellement malheureux que Elisabeth se retient de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea lentement vers lui et toussa pour qu'il remarque sa présence. Dès qu'il l'aperçut il fit un bond et se retrouva debout en moins de deux secondes.

J- Tient justement je m'apprêtai à partir.

Il commença à s'ennaler mais elle se posta devant lui et posa une main sur son torse pour l'empêchait de partir.

E- Non attendait il faut qu'on parle !

Elle le regarda et le força à la regardait dans les yeux. Ils restèrent quelque minutes ainsi avant que John fasse un pas en arrière.

J- Vous n'avez pas peur que ça finisse encore par une dispute ? Dit-il avec un pénible sourire.

Elisabeth le regarda et sourit. John s'adossa contre le balcon et attendit qu'elle dise qu'elle chose. Mais au lieu de ça elle s'avança elle aussi et se mit à la même auteur que John. Ils se regardèrent.

E- Je croit qu'on a eu tord...

J- Je ne comprend pas !

E- On a eu tord de faire comme si de rien était après..., Elisabeth prit une grande inspiration,...après s'être embrassé l'autre jour.

John se leva brusquement et agita légèrement ses mains gènes.

J- C'était de ma faute et j'en suis vraiment désoler, Murmura t-il.

E- Non attendait se n'était pas votre faute, ce n'était la faute de personne.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se sente aussi coupable qu'elle pour un baiser, après tout c'était un militaire et les militaires son normalement froid et distant même si elles en avaient rencontré de nombreux ces derniers temps qui étaient tout le contraire... comme le major Sheppard. Il était tellement diffèrent. Tellement... reprenant ses esprit elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était rapproché de lui sans même sans apercevoir. D'ailleurs elle reprit ses esprit au même moment ou John la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent quelque seconde comme ça puis se rapprochèrent lentement.

J- On ne devrait pas vous savez, Murmura t-il lorsqu'il n'était qu'a quelque millimètres l'un de l'autre.

E- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

J- Franchement j'en sais rien, Dit-il d'en un sourire.

Puis finalement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et cette fois ce fus passionné dès le début comme si le faite de s'être retenu 12 jours avait largement suffit. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes bien que ça ait fait l'effet de quelque secondes pour eux puis se séparèrent et se prirent dans les bras. Une étreinte à en coupé le souffle puis John mit son front contre celui d'Elisabeth.

J- Qu'ece qu'on fait maintenant, Dit-il tout en souriant et en caressant les joue d'Elisabeth.

E- Mmmmhhhhh rien !

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux. Ils étaient enfin tout les deux et ils contaient bien le rester ! Même si Rodney les dérangèrent une fois de plus. Mais cette fois il était avec Beckett, il se mit à les regardait en sourient et se retourna vers Beckett qui lui donna un billet d'un air résigné. Elisabeth et John se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire.

FIN


End file.
